Please stop
by scallisonlover
Summary: What happens when scott loses control? May seem pretty ooc. Hope you enjoy and review.


**I. DON'T. OWN .TEENWOLF**

Sometime after season 3 part:A

* * *

It's not him completely in control. It's the alpha inside him the wolf underneath his skin. So really it's not his fault that his wolf claimed her as his mate even if she doesn't really have a wolf to mate with. He still wants her. He wants her perfect breast to bounce as she rides him, he wants to fuck her until she can't even walk, and he wants to watch as her beautiful lips around his 10 inch cock. As much as scott would hate to admit he didn't want to control his wolf when the wolf wanted those types of things but scott knew he had too. He knew that if he didn't his wolf would track allison down drag her to the closest secluded place and just fuck her amazing body until she was screaming scott's name over and over.

Scott had held off for a long time by resorting to vigorously jerking off and doing insane work outs. Of course today a friday in october in his last period which he had with allison he couldn't handle it anymore. He had felt allison constantly looking at him and every time she did scott would catch a whiff of some scent that she was sending off before the teacher's fan would blow it away.

But when the teacher turned off the unnecessary fan the scent hit scott full force. He probably should have figured it out from the way her legs were tightly clenched and the way she had her bottom lip sucked in. Arousal. That was the scent, it was allison's current scent. His head whipped to the direction of where allison sat there eyes locked on each other. He took a long noticeable breath and let his eyes flash red to show he could smell her. A small part of him wishes she would stop teasing him to stop playing with his wolf to stop waving what he can't have anymore in his face- or uh nose. In return allison just seemed to throw out more scents that made her arousal even more intense. He mouthed to her to stop.

"I can't scott." She whispered breathlessly. He was getting desperate his wolf was getting closer and closer to breaking through the longer he smelt her arousal.'Please allison just find a way to stop.' He mouthed quickly to her.

"It's not like I'm trying to scott I just... I can't stop." She whispered again. This time scott caught something in her tone she couldn't really stop because she couldn't bring herself to want to stop.

As soon as scott heard the bell he was out of the class dashing for the locker rooms knowing it would be empty since coach wanted them rested for the meet tomorrow. As scott closed the door behind him he threw off his backpack and practically ripped his v-neck off of him. He dashed into the showers, his shoes and socks already flung off somewhere, he turned the shower to as cold as it could be so his rapidly heating up body could calm down.

Even with the coldest shower coming down on him his cock was throbbing against his jeans.

"Come on you should have better control than this by now it's been months come on pull yourself tog-" He cut himself off as he heard allison slowly coming barefoot towards the locker. No no no this is not going to be good. Fuck i'm to close not now allison please just go away. Scott mentally begged. Slowly the door opened.

"Scott?" Allison called out but came out as more like a question. Slowly allison peered around the wall that separated the lockers and showers. As allison took in scott's body she unconsciously licked her lip and her arousal grew stronger.

"Please, allison." Scott whimpered she took a step forward. "I need you to stop. I'm going to lose control and I don't- I don't think you would be comfortable with what my wolf wants." cautiously she took another step he's back still towards her.

"What does your wolf want scott." Allison questioned her pupils dilated to the point where they seemed black.

Scott chuckled it wasn't his normal care free one it was a more animalistic, dangerous, sexy chuckle that would send chills down any girls spine.

"If I lost control i'd slam you against the wall rip those tight jeans off with your soaked panties and fuck you so hard we would leave a major dent in the wall. After that and you're already jelly i'd use my fingers and slam them into you until you're so sensitive you're not sure rather to beg me to stop, to have mercy on your poor tight pussy, or keep going as fast as I can." Scott had ended up growling while allison was fighting to keep herself from whimpering at his growls and failing miserably.

She turned off the freezing water and stepped in front of him shamelessly taking in his amazing physique stalling at his abs and then his still hard as a rock 10". Her arousal was at an all time high.

"Dammit allison i'm….. i'm," It came out as a full-blown growl and when scott finally looked up his eyes were all red no other color visible. "I'm going to have so much fun with you little huntress." Scott growled before shoving her forcefully up against the wall between two water knobs. The impact should have hurt,part of allison realizes,but when she had made impact it just turned her on more.

Allison quickly grabbed scott's face and smashed his lips with hers and just the contact alone made her moan. Allison felt scott's right hand creep up her thigh until it reached her center and began to rub furiously at the place she needed him most. Allison's head fell back as she moaned scott quickly latched his lips on her neck making sure that with every kiss his fangs grazed her neck.

Suddenly there was a loud rip and allison saw scott throw her torn jeans and panties carelessly away. A few seconds later he did the same with her top and bra before latching his mouth on to her breast. Feeling that it was time for scott's little alpha to be set free allison let her nails skim down scotts abs to the buttons of his jeans before expertly popping them. Without pause she pushed down scott's jeans and boxers as his mouth returned to hers. He quickly sent his left over clothes to somewhere off in the distance before hoisting allison up against the wall. Scott gave her a second before beginning to furiously pound in and out of her beautifully tight pussy.

It had been months since allison had sex so the sudden pounding being done to her vagina stung for probably a millisecond before she was crying out his name.

"Scott-ahhh- don't you- don't you dare stop." She cried as she clawed at scott's back. Somehow scott found the energy to go faster harder deeper inside of allison. In the back of her mind she could hear the slight cracking as if something was breaking.

"FUCK SCOTT!" She shouted before shouting random incoherent words as she came. Tightening her hold on scott as waves of ecstasy hit her. After a few more thrust scott shattered also but instead of shouting he groaned and his hands held allison's thighs to the point where they would defiantly bruise.  
As they came down from their high scott began to chuckle before nipping at allison's neck while still inside her eliciting a lazy moan out of a half-dazed allison.

"Scott I'm not sure I can-ahhh" Allison tried to protest half-heartedly, but as she talked, scott couldn't help but get hard again at her husky post sex voice. He began to lightly rock his hips against hers and allison unconsciously rocked hers in unison.

"Allison baby I think there's gonna be a change of plans." Scott warned her before roughly slamming into her even harder than before while his hand reached down to furiously play with her clit.

"SCOTT! OH GOD! I-I! OH GOD! PLEASE SCOTT SOFTER!" Allison whimper-shouted. Scott paused mid-thrust and leaned towards her ear.

"Say it. Take a deep breath and say you don't want me to pound this tight little pussy of yours. come on say it allison." Scott challenged her. She reluctantly shoke her head she couldn't tell him that. She wanted him but months without sex and then a sudden pounding had made her pussy feel raw. It was a good raw but damn it still burned like hell.

Finally scott pulled out of her and allison breathed a sigh of relief as with out his cock grazing her g-spot she could now properly try to breath normally and talk. Scott put one hand under her ass and the other holding her leg around him. Before lifting her up,walking them over to the benches and setting her down.

"Scott- what what are you- doing?" Allison gasped between breaths. Scott lightly kissed her before pulling away slightly.

"I'm gonna make you feel better." Scott whispered as he began to kiss down her body. When he reached his target he couldn't help but rub his nose against her folds and breath in her scent.

"Oh-scott." Allison lightly moaned.

"shh" Scott told her blowing hot air on her folds. Scott brought his hand up and used it to open her folds. Suddenly scott began to attack her clit making her scream out and wrap her legs around his head. Scott slowly slid a finger into her soaking wet pussy causing her hips to buck up seeking more friction.

"Scott-please-please more i -I need mo-AHHHHH!" She was cut off by scott roughly shoving two more fingers in her tight pussy and him roughly nipping her sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few more minutes of this delicious torture allison came with a cry of scott's name. As scott licked greedily at her opening trying to get all her juices.

Scott climbed up her body and roughly kissed her as she lazily pulled at his hair. When scott got off of allison she began to blush.

"What?" Scott questioned.

"I-uh- I um can't move my legs." Allison murmured.

"Ohhh." Scott responded slowly a grin started stretching across his face. Allison rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her bare chest.

"Well? Are you going to help me?"Allison questioned.

Once they both were dressed Allison had finally gotten some feeling in her legs.

"Oh god." Allison moaned in pain. "They hurt." She complained. Suddenly scott appeared behind her lightly holding her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Sorry." He apologized not sounding sorry at all.

"You know we're gonna have to talk about this right?"

"I know but now I just wanna focus on this."

Allison couldn't help but smile. "I have to go. I'll call you." As she was about to leave scott turned her around and left a searing kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"I love you." With that she was gone.

* * *

Hoped you like review if you want. BYE


End file.
